


To Keep You Looking At Me

by notsodarling



Series: no more keepin' score [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two Idiots Who Love Each Other A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: A tiny bit of snowed-in Malex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: no more keepin' score [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057037
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	To Keep You Looking At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "mirrorball" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> <3

Michael stands in front of the window and sighs. There's at least six inches of snow on the ground outside that had fallen overnight. He knows he can avoid work on a day it snows, unless the junkyard gets a call to tow some overzealous and overconfident idiot, who thinks four-wheel drive in their luxury SUV gives them an excuse to drive like a moron, out of of the snow. But Alex is a slightly different story - he can't just shuck off work at the base because of the weather, there's an entire office set-up in the study for this reason.

"That's more snow than was reported," Alex says as he walks into the kitchen, giving Michael's arm a squeeze as he passes, glancing outside as he goes. His voice is flat, his inflection giving nothing away as to his mood regarding the snow.

"How much were we supposed to get?"

Alex shakes his head, scooping grounds into the coffee maker. "An inch or so, I think."

Michael quickly glances outside and then back at Alex, catching sight of the digital clock on the oven - there's still an hour before Alex would technically have to even leave for the base. With a nod and a sigh, he heads towards the door leading out to the garage - if Alex is going into the office, he's got to get out to the road, which means the driveway has gotta be cleared.

"Where are you going?" Alex calls out as Michael stands in the hallway, about to slide his feet into his work boots. He pauses, glancing back toward the kitchen, and pokes his head around the corner.

"To clean the driveway," he says almost sarcastically because _isn't it obvious?_

But Alex is smiling, and Michael drops his head - he knows that look.

"You can, but I already emailed that I was working from home today."

Kicking his boots off, Michael marches straight into the kitchen, and directly toward Alex, spinning him around and pushing him up against the counter. Alex is laughing, loud and carefree, and Michael practically lunges at him, capturing his lips and swallowing down Alex's giggles.

"You're a fucking menace," Michael says in between kisses.

Alex digs his fingers into Michael's hair, and Michael just pulls their bodies impossibly closer. "I might have also called Sanders and told him you're indisposed today."

He's never going to hear the end of that, but for today it doesn't matter, he doesn't care. He's got Alex in his arms, they're snowed in together, and the whole day is ahead of them. They might go back to bed, they might make better use of the bed, or they may get the fireplace going and curl up on the couch together. Either way, Michael makes a mental note to turn off both of their cell phones, at least for the rest of the morning. They don't get many chances like this to just enjoy each others company with no possibility of interruption, and he wants them both to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [You can find all these ficlets over on my tumblr here. Come say hi!](https://notsowrites.tumblr.com/tagged/no-more-keepin-score-ficlets)


End file.
